


El misterioso juego de la Dream zone: Gravity Falls

by DreamStoryHeart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanfic, Gen, Multi, OC, Reader-Interactive, mysterious game
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamStoryHeart/pseuds/DreamStoryHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic en inglés y español. Participa en este fanfic interactivo, donde los personajes de Gravity falls (todos ellos) tendrán que contestar una pregunta con la verdad, o hacer forzosamente el reto/petición/castigo que les impongas si se niegan a contestar. Pero cuidado ¿Estás preparado para las respuestas?, ¿Quién está realmente jugando en este juego del mundo de los sueños? (english version also available).</p>
            </blockquote>





	El misterioso juego de la Dream zone: Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> **Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer este fanfic, es el primer fanfic que hago de Gravity falls. Aún así, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste este fic, bien, empecemos…**

… La mujer dejó de escribir en la laptop y giró en su silla para quedar de frente a la única luz en la oscuridad de la habitación, la única además de la que emitía su laptop. Era una luz dorada, pequeña, que flotaba como una luciérnaga en la nada, solo que su luz era más intensa – Bien, es la hora de empezar -Ella murmura para sí y cierra los ojos, presionando suavemente su frente con los dedos, como si le doliera la cabeza de pronto. El mundo a su alrededor comienza a vibrar, como si todo se agitara en un terremoto violento. Entonces la realidad se quiebra, el cuarto oscuro se pixela y estática aparece en donde alguna vez había muebles. El cuarto desaparece como si se tratara de confetti volando hacia una aspiradora gigante e invisible, dejando en su lugar a la vista un lugar extraño, parecido a un estudio de televisión fusionado con un teatro.

En el techo y en las paredes, en algunas de las butacas, incluso en el suelo, había monitores que se encendían uno por uno, con siluetas extrañas y difusas en cada uno. El salto entre dimensiones había terminado. Una luz de reflector se posó sobre la misteriosa mujer, que ahora lucía tan diferente como el cuarto en el que estaba, luciendo un atuendo negro entre vestido largo y traje de mago, además de una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, con la forma de un gato blanco sacando la lengua. Una máscara un poco ridícula, hasta graciosa, aun que la mitad visible de su rostro se veía más bien serio, casi triste, círculos negros se asomaban bajo su ojo de mirada cansada, medio escondido por el cabello castaño que bajaba ondulando hasta más allá de sus hombros. Apenas el reflector se encendió, un montón de aplausos se escucharon en el lugar, ovaciones fantasma pues aparentemente no había nadie en las butacas. Se miró a sí misma, apenas reconociéndose, ahora lucía mejor y hasta se sentía más joven y confiada tras los misteriosos aplausos.

La chica sonrió y se vislumbró por un momento en su rostro que tenía cierto encanto, dio unos pasos adelante y cambió sorprendentemente la primera impresión del público. – ¡Bienvenidos!, bienvenidos sean, es un gusto tener esta noche a un público tan encantador – dijo adulando a los seres casi invisibles que la miraban atentos desde distintos lugares, emocionados, confundidos o incluso con diversión, curiosidad, recelo o impaciencia – Por si no estaban enterados, este espectáculo es para ustedes, bienvenidos a la zona de los sueños, ¡bienvenidos a este misterioso juego! – hizo una reverencia levantando suavemente una parte de su vestido de lentejuelas negras y luego caminó hacia la parte trasera del amplio escenario.

– Pero es hora de comenzar con el entretenimiento, por eso, debo traer a todos los invitados y presentarlos debidamente – Del suelo, emergió una trampilla con una enorme palanca, la cual empujó para activar un elevador en el suelo, dejando salir tres máquinas parecidas a las cápsulas de criogenia que aparecen en el capítulo "under the bunker"* (*temporada 2 de gravity falls, 2º capítulo), solo que de estas, salían pequeñas descargas eléctricas que emitían luz azul, y llenaban el interior de niebla púrpura.

-Antes de empezar, quiero que el público sepa qué es lo que puede pedir y qué no – sonrió hablando gentilmente al micrófono, enumerando con los dedos cada una de las reglas – Ustedes podrán conocer a mis interesantes invitados, y saber cada vez más sobre ellos a base de preguntas, las cuales tendrán que responder. Todo mundo en el público puede preguntar, pero no todas las preguntas serán contestadas, tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer. – movió la palanca hacia enfrente y las capsulas comenzaron a brillar y la electricidad a subir por ellas de manera ruidosa – Pero piensen bien en sus preguntas, cada quien podrá hacer 5 preguntas durante el show, y siempre deberán hacerlas a un invitado distinto.

\- Es decir, no pueden hacer dos preguntas a Dipper– al momento de mencionar su nombre, un chispazo dentro de una de las cápsulas provocó que el niño apareciera en su interior, parecía dormido, pero al momento siguiente, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, confundido y asustado, golpeteó el cristal con los puños tratando de escapar sin éxito

– No pueden usar más de una pregunta por invitado. Si eligen a Mabel… - otro chispazo más fuerte anunció la llegada de la niña de cabello castaño, que bostezó, se talló los ojos y confundió el cristal con una almohada, por lo que su mejilla se resbaló por la superficie de la cápsula unos segundos antes de despertarse por completo sobresaltada -

-Si eligen a Mabel, no podrán hacerle otra pregunta, tendrán que elegir a Dipper o a Stan… - Por último, la tercer cápsula tronó y vibró al momento en que el viejo tío abuelo de los niños aparecía en su interior, mientras abría los ojos y miraba, estático y confuso el lugar donde se encontraba, lanzando un improperio a su situación mientras se cubría penosamente, pues no llevaba pantalones puestos - Aun que, pueden hacerles preguntas sobre otras personas, eso es válido.

Al activar otra vez la palanca, las tres cápsulas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, y los tres Pines cayeron directo al suelo, envueltos en la niebla púrpura y tosiendo.

-¿Mabel?, ¿Tio Stan? – dijo Dipper al notar que no era el único en ese lugar desconocido y raro

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? y ¿en que nos metiste esta vez chico? – Quiso saber de inmediato el tío abuelo de los Pines, mientras se levantaba sosteniéndose la crujiente cadera adolorida –

\- Wooow… este lugar es increíblemente lo-loco – dijo Mabel sacudiéndose el camisón de dormir mientras tosía un poco de la niebla y retrocedía con desconfianza, hasta que… - ¿eso es una cámara? – Se sostuvo las mejillas en un gesto ensoñado – ¡Estamos en televisión!, oh pero no estoy lista, ¡no estoy en mi mejor forma adorable hoy! ¿en dónde está Pato? ¡Pato, trae mi suéter con tu retrato!

-Él no vino con ustedes, se quedó dormido en tu casa – dijo la joven mujer con un tono amable a la niña – bienvenidos al show – un aplauso se escuchó en las butacas vacías, aun que la luz de los reflectores le caía directo en los ojos a los invitados así que no lo notaron de inmediato – Den un cálido aplauso a la familia Pines!, Dipper, Mabel y Stanford Pines! –

\- ¿Vaya, qué? ¿me perdí de algo? ¿de qué me perdí? – Dijo Stan aún mas asustado con la idea de salir en público y en televisión en ropa interior, así que tomó a Dipper por los hombros y se escondió poniéndose detrás de él, y riendo nerviosamente

\- Un momento… ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?, ¿y quién nos invitaría a un programa de concursos a mitad de la noche? – Dijo el gemelo de 12 años, temiendo que todo fuera una rara pesadilla –

\- Bien es que este es un show muy especial, no es precisamente un concurso, pero si, algo así, yo pienso que es más parecido a una entrevista, si es que cooperan con esto. – dijo la joven, apretando un pequeño control plano que tenía en la mano. Su voz era delicada y casi excesivamente amable. - Lo único que tienen que hacer, es contestar con la más honesta verdad cada una de las preguntas que aparezca en el telepronter, sin mentir, sin contestar con otra pregunta. Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy um… Dream Hartt su anfitriona esta noche –

\- ¿Dream Hartt?... wooow – a Mabel le dio cosquillas en el paladar y se cubrió la boca para no reírse – es un nombre muy extraño.

\- ¿Entrevista?, ¿s-sobre qué?... – algo le estaba dando muy mala espina a Dipper, así que se separó de Stan y retrocedió buscando a tientas la mano de Mabel, hasta que chocó con una silla, sentándose por accidente en ella, aun que estaba seguro de que eso no estaba ahí hacia unos segundos.

\- ¿y si no sabemos la respuesta? – dijo Mabel sentándose por su propia cuenta en otra silla a un lado de Dipper, sin preguntarse siquiera de donde había salido el mueble. – Cielos, no podría tolerar esa humillación – dijo frotándose el brazo muy preocupada.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué ganaremos? – Dijo Stan haciendo lo mismo del otro lado de Dipper, ya estaba muy molesto con toda esa situación y su falta de ropa, pero no tanto como preocupado o curioso. Quería saber de que iba todo eso, así que le seguiría el juego a la extraña señorita, en cuanto aquello se pusiera demasiado raro, tomaría a los chicos y se iría corriendo con uno en cada brazo aun que tuviera que saltar por la ventana de un tercer piso.

-Si no sabes la respuesta Mabel, no tienes que contestarla, pero entonces tendrás que superar un reto en su lugar – ni siquiera contestó a Stan, aun que sí que lo había oído, Hartt se volvió hacia el público.

-Por cierto… **si alguno de mis invitados se reúsa a contestar la pregunta, ustedes pueden ponerles un reto, una petición o un castigo, y** … -haciendo un gesto con la mano, de estar compartiendo un secreto con el espectador – spoiler… **ellos no podrán evitar hacer ese castigo**. – guiño el ojo tras ese secreto a la audiencia fantasma, aun que no se veía animada ni feliz por ese hecho, sino un poco apenada –

-¿Qué?, ¿castigo?¿que cláse de castigo?... y ¿con quién está hablando? – Dijo Dipper alzando una ceja cuando al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a tanta luz y notó que no había nada en las butacas, mas que algunos monitores con estática, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda tanto a él como al tío Stan.

\- Suficiente plática, es hora de comenzar – dijo la dama de pronto presionando otro botón del pequeño control remoto, y haciendo que dos barras de acero aparecieran alrededor de las muñecas y piernas de los invitados, tomándolos por sorpresa.

\- Sabes Dipper, creo que debemos… - había comenzado a decir el mayor al oído del niño cuando fue interrumpido por la sensación fría del metal – Ah!, ¿pero que..?!, ¡Esto es un ultraje! – gruño el tío abuelo forcejeando con los grilletes.

\- ¡Waa, esta frio!, ¿Qué pretende? – dijo Mabel removiéndose en su silla también luchando en vano.

\- Pretendo que cooperen y hagan de esto un show entretenido, créanme, entre más honestos sean, más divertido será y menos doloroso será para ustedes. – esto último se los susurró, con una sonrisa que de hecho, no parecía sincera, sino mas bien forzada, lucía incómoda con eso también – Les prometo que no habrá ningún daño real para ustedes, así que no teman y sobre todo… No mientan. -

Hartt se dio la vuelta, y de nuevo se dirigió al público aparentemente inexistente, haciendo que los pines se miraran unos a otros con total desconfianza – Así que, comencemos con nuestra sesión de preguntas, envíen cualquier cosa que deseen preguntarle a los Pines, cosas personales, cosas vergonzosas, cosas cotidianas, ¡lo que quieran! Y ellos responderán…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que participar en esto?- Dijo Dipper, que intentaba zafar su pie de la trampa y solo había logrado quitarse las agujetas, él no traía pijama por que a diferencia de Mabel y Stan, se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta de nuevo, incluso traía aún la gorra que le regalara su tio Stan.

¿Y si me niego a contestar? – dijo Stan empezando a detenerse pues le dolía seguir intentando zafarse de las gruesas esposas de metal sin conseguir siquiera moverlas.

¡Es cierto Stan!, gracias por recordármelo! – al público – **no olviden incluir junto a su pregunta, el castigo/reto/ o petición que deberán pagar si no la contestan. Usen su creatividad, ¡Hagan que valga la pena!** – dijo alegremente la chica antes de llevarse una mano a la boca, como si se apenara de sí misma por lo que acababa de decir. - Claro… solo no rompan ninguna regla de este universo.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – murmuró Dipper confuso

Por último, si desean hacerle preguntas a algún otro habitante de Gravity Falls que no esté aquí presente ahora, háganoslo saber para poder invitarlo tan pronto como sea posible – dijo Hartt palpando con una mano las cápsulas que habían traído de la nada a los gemelos y al tío abuelo hasta ahí, dando a entender que podría traer a cualquiera que el público pidiera en tan solo unos segundos.

**Author's Note:**

> Preguntas + castigos/peticiones/retos , son bienvenidos n n así como reseñas, :3 me encantan las reseñas n n


End file.
